


Let's be okay

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambassador Frisk, Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, Mostly Mute Frisk, Pain, Post Pacifist Route, Selectively Mute Frisk, Violence, hate crimes against monsters, maybe anxiety attacks, monster human racism, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After countless timelines, Sans asked them a question."Frisk....kiddo," He said, smiling away as always, something hidden in his posture the same way it was in theirs.They cocked their head at Sans."Do you ever think we'll be okay?" He asked, and they knew what he meant. They surprised him, wrenching out a short, bitter laugh. "When have we ever been okay, Sans?" They asked, Sans's shock evident in his stare, never hearing a peep out of them in any timelines. "No more resets this time, Sans." They said, brokenly. He offered a hug. They hesitated, remembering, but he was exposing himself and so they would to, and they ran into his arms.





	1. Chapter 1

After the battle with Asriel, after watching him turn back into the vicious weed of a flower that would always be a part of him, after countless timelines and resets and dust and hope, they did it. They hadn't managed to save everyone but they were tired and the monsters were tired and they would save everyone without resetting.   
After countless timelines, Sans asked them a question.  
"Frisk....kiddo," He said, smiling away as always, something hidden in his posture the same way it was in theirs.  
They cocked their head at Sans.  
"Do you ever think we'll be okay?" He asked, and they knew what he meant. They surprised him, wrenching out a short, bitter laugh.   
"When have we ever been okay, Sans?" They asked, Sans's shock evident in his stare. "No more resets this time, Sans." They said, brokenly.   
He offered a hug. They hesitated, remembering, but he was exposing himself and so they would to, and they ran into his arms.  
No more resets this time, Sans, they remembered saying.  
And they had traveled to the surface, freeing the race of monsters, who had shown them more compassion then the world ever had.   
No more hurting anybody, they had promised him.  
But here, they were ready to take some bodies and wipe the floor with them. But they couldn't- everyone would be disappointed, and they would no longer be the pacifist they were supposed to be.   
But they knew life would be rough on the surface. The world was cruel.   
When a group of humans attacked they couldn't fight back. Couldn't fight for the innocent monsters, one of which had already been churned to dust.   
"Frisk!" Sans screeched, eye lighting up in it's icy blue glare, pinging gold once, twice. They stared, transfixed in some morbid type of amusement, wanting to go closer even as their flesh screamed in alarm at the perceived threat.  
"Frisk, don't look! Don't listen, Frisk." He said, and they hunched into a little ball, closing their eyes and covering their ears as they heard their friends' magic, raining down in hails of merciless fire and tridents and torrents of bones, and raiding spears and blasters whining with destructive energy.  
The humans had another thing coming if they thought they would beat the most powerful monsters in the underground.  
Don't look, don't listen, they chanted in their head. They felt the familiar weight of Toriel picking them up, felt the writhing fire blaze in a shield around them.   
"Run!" She gasped, fury in her eyes. "Run home, my child, and do not look back!"   
And they ran as fast as they could go, eyes squeezed shut.   
They ran into a road, and the truck horn blared too late. They felt no pain as they skidded across the ground, only stood up and watched themselves bleed, cracking a monster candy between their teeth to heal some of the wounds. They growled at the concerned truck driver in their way.   
"Move," they spat, running towards him, and fleeing past.  
They ran, they ran, they ran.


	2. Chapter 2

They ran, ran, ran. They ran despite the pain, despite the sharp colors floating across their vision, running only on sheer determination. It was a dangerous thing, a powerful thing, something that kept humans alive past their due date, something lethal when in the wrong hands, be it human or monster. They ran without knowing where they were going, what they were planning to do- but they knew there would be no mercy from the merciful tongiht. One of their own had been churned to dust. Blood had been spilled, lives had been taken. A clock ticked off in their head- counting down to something but they didn't know what, and for once they wished they were more like the royal children, strong and sharp eyed, strong and stony faced, despite themselves. Frisk was 'only a child', but they were beyond their years, memories a child shouldn't hold and a wry sort of laugh that exposed what lay in their mind.  
They paused and took a deep breath. They were filled with DETERMINATION. A save file pinged and whined with stark effort as it healed their wounds, and they did like they had in the underground, never stopping, never falling into their injuries, only churning on and never stopping their somber march.  
They would not fail. They were the prophered child, the one who had power at their fingertips and could rip very worlds apart.  
They were the one who could solve these problems.  
And yet, they were only a child. They had to be the perfect person everyone told them to be. They had to be a pacifist but had the meory of their monster friends churned to dust burned in thier mind, and in the first time in a long, long while, they wanted to fight.  
This was supposed to be their last run. The perfect ending- and they weren't going to let some sick animal take it away.   
They ran even though they knew what would happen. The more they thought about it, the more something broke in them with a twisted snap. They felt two-of-two, not them but still there, and that's when they realized. But this time, the realization did not bring something they didn't want. This time, the realization didn't bring some anxiety. This time, they let a wicked smile curve across their little face, mirroring Chara's cheshire grin, narrow eyed and narrow smiled.   
"It's been a while, hasn't it, pacifist? You still holding on to your title?" They said, cool and collected, though they could feel the other child's irritation and pent up energy waving through them through their link.   
"Some time it's been, Flip." They said, smiling sharply. Flip grinned wider, baring their sharp fangs, snow white against their harrowing pale skin- almost too pale against their own dark skin, red eyes glittering and a hazy pink flush crossing their cheeks.   
"Still got it, don't you? We always know how to surprise each other, Red."   
"It's the last run. You've buried yourself for quite some time, haven't you? You know there's no need for you here."  
"Then why'd you call me? You know my specialties. They aren't of use here. Only in the Underground."  
"You're always Underground, Flip. You've got connections I don't."  
"You're right. I lied."  
"I know you did. Look, Flip. There's been an abduction. Some humans came and fought some monsters here- some they dusted, others they abducted. We've got our, ahem, bosses taking care of it."  
"Where's Papyrus?" Flip asked, showing some concern for the first time that night.  
"He's tough. He can take it. But, no, he's at home. We can't go there."  
"You know I don't work for free, Red."  
"You work for free when the monsters are in danger."  
"Fine," Flip spat, irritation simmering in their voice despite their smile. "What do you expect me to do?"  
"Don't you wanna play, Flip? It's been a while since we've danced."  
For the first time again, Flip looked suspicious.  
"Just what exactly are you planning?"  
"I'm planning to wipe the floor. But you know I can't do it without you."  
"Ooh, my specialty. What's it gonna cost, Red? Who works out here?"  
"We're in alpha, you know that. It might not be as good as the mobsters, but there are plenty here, human and monster."  
"Gotcha. I know just who to call. Dance?" They asked, and they joined hands, melting into Frisk's body in a strange sort of way. They blinked and smiled- they looked the smae, but they were idfferent. Just who they were, they didn't know, they were different this time around.  
"I've got it! We're Flipside." **weren't we someone else last time? and the time before that?**  
"Oh, but we aren't now!" Flipside felt an understanding. **you're flip. i'm red. today we make flipside.**  
Flipside nodded their head.  
"We have to get our stuff- wait, what've we got in our backpack?" They asked themselves, frowing slightly. They slid off the pack and checked- food, clothes, charger, gold, money, their knife and locket. Perfect.  
"Alright, we're set. Gonna call Sans, aren't we?" **yep.**  
Ring. Ring. Ring.  
"Kid? Are you safe?"   
"Sans! No time. Meet us at Grillby's. We've got a hunt."  
"What are you?"  
"No time, Sans!"  
"Gotcha."  
They hung up and smiled. Today they had a hunt.


End file.
